


Searching

by IWasCuredAlright



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forests, Gen, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasCuredAlright/pseuds/IWasCuredAlright
Summary: While searching for Harry potter, Scabior meets someone who would completely change his life.





	Searching

Scabior and his fellow snatchers had been searching for Harry Potter for weeks now. They were always one step behind, though.  
Fenrir had given Scabior a location one night, saying that Harry had been spotted there. Scabior led a group of men with him to search around.  
It was in a heavily wooded area, in the middle of the night.   
Scabior had separated from the rest, searching by himself, throwing random jinxes and hexes at trees to see if it would draw Harry away from his hiding location.   
"Flipenda!* Cantis!* Orbis!* Vermiculus!* Colloshoo!*" 

No one stepped forward. He did one more round of this, randomly pointing his wand, hexing and jinxing whatever it landed on.   
"Tarantallegra!*" he said lastly.   
He heard leaves being crunched and kicked around, Scabior turned towards the noise, hoping that it was Harry Potter.   
There was a dark figure, wildly moving around in one spot.   
Scabior pointed his wand, illuminating the figure.   
A man was frantically dancing in the spot.   
" I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! MAKE. IT. STOP!"   
Noticing the fangs once the man spoke, Scabior turned the other way and ran as fast as he could, momentarily forgetting that he could apparate away. 

Once Scabior tired out, he sat against a tree and tried to calm down. After his heart rate slowed down enough, Scabior stood up, ready to search for the other snatchers.   
Before he could take a step forward, something bit deeply into his neck, rapidly sucking his blood.   
Scabior fought as hard as he could, managing to get free of the figure he had jinxed.   
Apparating to Malfoy Manor, Scabior checked out his wound.   
He smiled, "I'm sure the Dark Lord would appreciate having a loyal vampire on side..." he thought to himself.   
There was no doubt in his mind that he was going to be the one to capture Harry Potter.   
Scabior was going to have new powerful abilities, now that he was a being of the living dead.


End file.
